codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Red Snow
Operation Red Snow is a First Person Shooter created and devoloped by ZIpper Interactive,Blizzard and Tripwire interactive. The game boasts its 1256 game mode(Much larger than the average FPS) and heavy class based system. Campaign The campaign for Operation Red Snow has 23 missions excluding DLC/Coop. The games campaign takes place around the world from Leningrad to London from Alaska to China. Mission 1:The Day the Earth Stood Still Date:November 4th 2012 Location:Unspecified village in north east Russia Federal Security Service(FSB) SSGT. John London The mission starts out very abrubtly. The player wakes up with a knife lodged into his left leg and the body of a comrade to the right of him. The player gets up and grabs an ASVAL and gets out of the wrecked APC. The player is given the objective to meet up at the village center. The player simply has to walk a few feet to the left to regroup. Once regrouped the player along with a hefty amount of spetsnaz back up is given a mission to raid the house of terror plot suspect. A loud explosion is heard coming from the direction of the house and a cloud of smoke appears. When the player arrives at the house a fire fight immediatly ensues and the player is ordered to sneak around back and breach. When the player reaches the back he is confronted by 4 guards belonding to the NRF.After killing them you must enter the house and breach the basement labratory. When reaching the basement you are confronted by the remaining NRF forces in the household. After clearing the basement you will hear talking and spot the shadow of two men in another room. A loud gun shot is heard and a man in the black trenchcoat emerges. Before you can raise your weapon he melees you with the stock of his gun and raises his revolver. Before he can fire he is shot by a spetsnaz soldier. When checking the lab the bodies of a man a woman and 3 children can be seen. After confriming the target was executing you leave the household before being stopped by a bloodied young girl. Factions United States S.W.A.T Team New Soviet Federation Russian Ground Forces Spetsnaz/FSB MI6 Bundeswehr GSG9 SAS SBS Royal Army NKSOF The Communist State Board Delta Force Seal Team 5,6,7 Class System After every Prestige you can choose another Role or if this is your first prestige a role. Roles upgrade and level up for completing objectives and challenges. The roles Squad Leader,CQC,Spotter,Medic,Infiltrator,Infantry,Demolition,Support Multiplayer Gamemodes Team Death Match 32vs32 War 256vs256 Similar to the World at War game mode Search And Destroy 32 vs 32 Hostage Rescue 64vs32 64 counter terrorists must stop a gorup of hostages form being rescued Hunter 16 vs 64 16 invisable assasins must eliminate and army the hunters will be visable when attacking. Spotters with illuminated sniper scopes can spot hunters. Trouble in Terrorist Town 52 players 1 terrorist for every 4 innocents 1 detective for every 12 innocents The classic Garry's Mod game mod Gungame 16vs16 Of course you know this Assualt 502vs502 Either four battleships or four flying fortresses battle it out. The flying fortresses are the same size as the battleships. Vehicle War 256vs256. You choose your vehicle and enter the battlefield. New vehicles are available after completing objectives. Infiltration 32vs128 A platoon must quickly move through mutiple highrise buildings,bunkers,apartments,etc in order to take down an enemy leader or save an important hostage. Killing Floor 8,16,32 or 64 players must survive 25 waves of the infected and then fight a final boss. Survival 8 players. 1 squad must survive endless waves of enemies. Zombies 4 players. You know the drill Bunker wars.64vs64 The hardest game mode try hitting targets from 750 meters away without snipers. Demolition 32vs32 Domination 64vs64 Base Defense256vs1000 attacking players This game mode is highly into the role system and those of specific roles are needed. Maps Stalingrad Chapel Citidel Tundra Wasteland Gold Mine Ocean Vorzendia Outpost Berlin Tunnels Designation 51 Labs New Russia Factory Retaliation Map Pack Ivory Coast Resistance Paris Blackhawk Down Infestation Map Pack Skyrise Dead Apple West London Borderland Vehicles Russia T90 T80 T64 BTR80 BTR90 Sukhoi Su-27 MIG 29 MIG 25 Tupolev TU-95 Antonav An-12 Mil Mi-6 Mil-Mi-24 Britain Bulldog CVR Apache Lynx Chinook Germany Leopard 2 Marder 1 Eurocopter Tiger Equiptment Skills/Perks Nostalgia Perks When using a gun with the effect nostalgia your outfit will change to that of the World War 2 counterpart. Weapons ORS features a wide variety of weapons from every faction. Assault RIfles Submachine Guns Designated Marksman Rifle Snipers Shotguns Pistols Machine Pistols Special Weapons Campaign Only Weapons